NUNCA DEJE DE AMARTE
by marie cullen94
Summary: Bella vuelve a Seattle después de 2 años de haberse ido lastimada por Edward Cullen solo que ya no es la misma niña dulce y tierna que era antes de irse, ahora regresa siendo una persona fría e indiferente hacía los demás ¿lograra cambiar con el tiempo o seguirá igual?
1. Chapter 1

**NUNCA PUDE DEJAR DE AMARTE**

**SUMARIO: **Bella vuelve a Seattle después de 2 años de haberse ido lastimada por Edward Cullen solo que ya no es la misma niña dulce y tierna que era antes de irse, ahora regresa siendo una persona fría e indiferente hacía los demás ¿lograra cambiar con el tiempo o seguirá igual?

**Capitulo 1**

**Ya no soy la tonta e inocente **

**BELLA POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 18 años, y hoy después de 2 años eh vuelto a Forks ya que mi hermano mellizo Emmet me ha rogado que estudiemos juntos en la universidad y no me pude negar porque ese siempre había sido nuestro sueño estudiar juntos en la universidad de Seattle "TWILIGHT" ya que ambos queríamos estudiar música, por eso decidi regresar ya que el no tenia la culpa de que yo me fuera y aunque nunca nadie se entero porque me fui, ya que no me despedi de nadie mas que de mis padres, le dije a mi madre que me iba a Londres con los abuelos por las vacaciones ya que Emmet no había querido ir dejando a Rosalie y yo no había querido ir sola, cuando llegue a Londres y prendi mi móvil vi que tenia llamadas perdidas de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper ninguna era de él y aunque no quería hablar con el, el que no me llamara me hizo darme cuenta de que la única tonta era yo, a el yo no le importaba. Seguro me querían reclamar por haberme ido sin avisar y poder despedirse pero yo lo ultimo que quería era volver a ver a alguno de ellos. Despues de que paso el mes convenci a mis padres para que me dejaran quedarme a estudiar ya había buscado una escuela y me habían aceptado los abuelos me habían ayudado, Emmet al enterarse de que no volvia estuvo un mes sin hablarme ni escribirme me sentía triste pero no lo culpaba porque sabia que si el caso fuera al revés yo también estaría molesta porque me dejara sola, hasta que me perdono y acepto que me quedara. Los demás me seguían llamando pero nunca les contestaba, Edward empezó a llamarme también pero tampoco les conteste los demás dejaron de insistir pero el no, un día mi móvil sono el numero era de Emmet conteste y al esuchar la voz de Edward llamando colgué inmediatamente. Cambie el numero de mi móvil y amenaze a emmet para que no diera mi numero ni prestara su celular o volveria a cambiar mi numero y esta vez no se lo daría. Aunque no entendia para que me llamaba Edward si el ya tenia a Tanya…

FLASHBACK

Tenia 16 años estaba en mi casa esperando a los demás para ir al cine a ver un nuevo estreno que queríamos ir a ver todos, Todos llegaron excepto Edward que últimamente ya no lo veía tanto le pregunte a alice por el y me dijo que no sabia que no estaba en casa cuando despertó. Edward y yo somos los mejores amigos pero últimamente no se que le pasa esta distante y ya no me habla como antes, antes siempre estábamos juntos eramos algo mas que simples amigos el me había dado mi primer beso y yo estaba enamorada de el, el me había dicho que también lo estaba de mi nunca nos hicimos novios porque no lo necesitábamos pero parece que solo fui yo la que se lo creyo ya que un dia fui a buscar a Edward harta de no saber que pasa y que el siguiera asi de distante.

Cuando llegue a su casa vi a alice sentada con jasper en el sofá viendo una película ambos se veian incomodos alice no tenia esa sonrisa que siempre la adornaba no sabia porque hasta que voltie mi mirada y enfrente de mi estaban Edward y tanya denali besándose o mas bien comiéndose juntos ninguno de los 2 me vio porque estaban muy "ocupados" Sali de hay antes de que me vieran llorando no podía creer que Edward me hiciera eso y que me lo haya ocultado y sobretodo alice y jasper y estaba segura de que Rosalie lo sabia igual porque muchas veces la vi mirándome con pena pero nunca entendí porque ahora todo encajaba estaba segura de que Emmet no sabia nada o hubiera goleado a Edward ya que a el era el único que le había dicho que no solamente estaba enamorada sino que lo amaba.

Asi que decidi irme porque sabia que no soportaría verlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahora aquí estoy yo de regreso a forks en avión, me quede dormida cuando desperté el avión estaba por aterrizar al llegar al aeropuerto fui por mis maletas y fui por mi auto nuevo no quería que mis padres vinieran por mi ya que el auto lo habían dejado en el aeropuerto y quería llevármelo. Conduje a mi casa no planeaba mas que quedarme a dormir esta noche y que había comprado una casa en Seattle para la universidad y tenia muchas cosas que desempacar, al llegar a mi casa me estacione y baje. Abri la puerta con la llave que estaba bajo la alfombra y las luces estaban apagadas entre y encendí la luz cuando muchas voces gritaban al mismo tiempo SORPRESA!

Todos estaban ahí mi madre renne mi padre Charlie mi hermano emmet y ellos rosalie jasper alice y el Edward, todos me miraban en shock yo sabia porque, porque ya no era la misma niñita tonta que cuando me fui ya no era una niña plana y sin curvas mi cuerpo se había desarrollado sobretodo con el ejercicio y las clases de danza a las que iba mis pechos eran grandes y tenia un buen trasero ya no usaba lentes ni frenillos además que ahora usaba ropa que marcara mis curvas y no la holgada y deportiva que siempre usaba, ya no era la misma niña tonta e inocente que se dejaba de todos y bajaba la mirada nunca mas.


	2. Regreso

_Y ahora aquí estoy yo de regreso a forks en avión, me quede dormida cuando desperté el avión estaba por aterrizar al llegar al aeropuerto fui por mis maletas y fui por mi auto nuevo no quería que mis padres vinieran por mi ya que el auto lo habían dejado en el aeropuerto y quería llevármelo. Conduje a mi casa no planeaba mas que quedarme a dormir esta noche y que había comprado una casa en Seattle para la universidad y tenia muchas cosas que desempacar, al llegar a mi casa me estacione y baje. Abri la puerta con la llave que estaba bajo la alfombra y las luces estaban apagadas entre y encendí la luz cuando muchas voces gritaban al mismo tiempo SORPRESA!_

_Todos estaban ahí mi madre renne mi padre Charlie mi hermano emmet y ellos rosalie jasper alice y el Edward, todos me miraban en shock yo sabia porque, porque ya no era la misma niñita tonta que cuando me fui ya no era una niña plana y sin curvas mi cuerpo se había desarrollado sobretodo con el ejercicio y las clases de danza a las que iba mis pechos eran grandes y tenia un buen trasero ya no usaba lentes ni frenillos además que ahora usaba ropa que marcara mis curvas y no la holgada y deportiva que siempre usaba, ya no era la misma niña tonta e inocente que se dejaba de todos y bajaba la mirada nunca mas._

El primero en salir del shock fue mi hermano Emmet que corrió a darme un abrazo

Hermanita, te extrañe mucho! Que bueno que ya estas aquí – decía Emmet mientras me daba uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso

No respiroo EM-METT! – Grite mientras intentaba luchar con sus enormes brazos de oso

Ay belli no aguantas nada! – decía mi hermano emmet mientras me soltaba

MAMA! PAPA! – corri a abrazarlos al verlos a los dos parados en frente de mi mirándome con unas enormes sonrisas y mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos, lamentaba a verme ido asi sabia que a mis papas los había dejado muy triste con mi decesion de quedarme en Londres pero me era imposible en ese momento quedarme.

Despues de abrazar a mis padres y de que emmet me volviera a dar otro de sus abrazos de oso diciéndome lo mucho que me extraño y lo bien que no lo íbamos a pasar los dos en la universidad de Seattle que íbamos a poder hacer muchas cosas juntas, etc.…

Pensé que después de todo el regresar no había sido tan mala idea si hacia a mi hermano tan feliz, hasta que sentí unos pequeños brazos abrazarme dando saltitos

BELLI no puedo creer que por fin haigas vuelto no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe qué bueno que….

Pero no termino de hablar ya que me solté de su abrazo y sin más la ignore. Volviendo mi atención a mí hermano.

Bella porque nos ignoras? – preguntaba alice sollozando

No quiero ser grosera en realidad me ha gustado la sorpresa pero no entiendo que hacen ustedes 4 aquí creo que si en estos 2 años no eh hablado con ustedes ni contestado sus llamadas es porque no me interesa- dije indiferentemente

Vi como los rostros de todos eran de sorpresa, dolor, tristeza y desilusión.

Bella pero si nosotros no te hemos hecho nada no entendemos porque nos tratas así – decía alice triste

Entonces sentí mi ira explotar y respire hasta 3 ya que no quería armar una pelea con mis padres presentes

Mama, papa vengo muy cansada por el viaje quiero dormir un poco ya que mañana me marcho a Seattle – informe a mis padres

Pero bella como que te vas mañana? – pregunto mi madre

Si lo que pasa es que tengo que desempacar y ordenar mi departamento y arreglar algunas cosas en la universidad –

Hermanita pero si acabas de llegar – decía mi hermano mirándome con tristeza

Lo siento Emmet pero en realidad no me siento comada aquí hay muchas personas que no son de mi agrado – dije sarcásticamente

Si tienes algo que decirnos dilo de frente bella – decía Rosalie enojada

Yo? A ustedes? No no tengo absolutamente nada que decirles pero si te pido que porfavor no me llames bella solo mis amigos me llaman asi y tu no eres mas que la novia de mi hermano, y eso también va para ustedes 3 – dije mirándolos con odio

Bella, no le hables a Rose asi – decía Emmet mientras abrazaba a rosalie que me miraba con tristeza y dolor por lo que le había dicho

Lo siento Emmet se que ella es tu novia por eso no le contesto como quisiera pero no estoy diciendo mas que la verdad no me gusta que me llamen bella personas que no son mis amigos.

Ya no quiero pelear oso vine aquí porque quería estar contigo – agarre mis maletas y emprendi rumbo a mi habitación

Llegue a mi habitación me di una ducha rápida, me puse mi pijama y me acoste en mi cama

Estaba quedándome dormida hasta que unos leves golpecitos en mi puerta hicieron que despertara

¿Bella? –

Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación- dije en cuanto vi a Edward entrar en mi recamara.

Lo siento pero no me eh podido contener, bella –decía mientras me miraba intensamente

No se que quieres aquí tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y creo a verles dicho que me llamaran isabella - dije mientras abria la puerta de mi recamara para que se marchara

Claro que si tenemos de que hablar ISABELLA, no puedo creer que te hayas ido por 2 años sin despedirte sin llamarnos siquiera o contestarnos el teléfono, y cuando regresas te portes asi con nosotros

Me importa un poco lo que puedas creer o no Edward o acaso si mal no recuerdo cuando me fui no recibi ninguna llamada tuya asi que no me vengas a molestar ahora a pedir explicaciones que no te mereces ni tengo porque darte – abri la puerta y lo empuje con toda mi fuerza alcanze a ver su mirada dolida antes de estamparle la puerta en la cara y ponerle seguro.

Al dia siguiente me levante recoji mis cosas, desayune con mis padres, me despedi de mi hermano que se iria a Seattle dentro de 2 dias mas.

Llegue a mi casa en Seattle donde porfin pude respirar tranquila me dedique a organizar mis cosas en la universidad y a desempacar mi hermano llego 2 dias después quien acepto quedarse en mi casa conmigo.

Hoy estábamos mi hermana y yo desayunando sabia que algo me ocultaba porque evitaba mi mirada.

Derrepente un camión de mudanza se estaciono enfrente de mi casa y vi que llevaban cosas a la casa de alado. Esa casa me gusto mucho cuando compre esta pero me habían dicho que ya la habían comprado esa y la que estaba a lado de esta. Asi que me dio curiosidad ver quien la había comprado y me asome mejor por la ventana cuando vi un volvo estacionarse enfrente y de el bajar nadamas y nadamenos que Alice y Edward Cullen.


End file.
